strawberry kisses
by anonymous.mystery95
Summary: She meets him in a kissing booth, this cute guy with a nice smile and a funny shirt. He disappears before she could get his name, Caitlin left with only a vision of him and memories of a spectacular kiss. And that should be it, a perfect dream and memory; she doesn't expect to meet him in a competition, doesn't think anything will come of it. After all, he was wearing a blindfold.


Caitlin isn't quite sure how Iris convinced her to help out in the kissing booth of her school fair, Caitlin didn't even _attend_ that school. But Iris with a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts and a way with words that could convince an army general to turn on their country had turned up her charm, sweet talking Caitlin into agreeing, the girl helpless to refuse the pleas of her close friend, the squeal of joy from Iris and the hug almost make it seem worth it.

It helps that she would likely never have to see any of these people again, Caitlin's own school over two hours away, a selective school that her mother swears has the best science department in the state.

Iris goes on a million miles an hour, thanking her for the assistance, promising that nothing would happen that could hurt Caitlin, swearing the customers would wear blindfolds if it made her feel more comfortable doing it, the people not able to recognise her if they don't know what she looks like.

Caitlin had already agreed, but it was sweet of Iris to try and protect her, the girl going on about how it would add an extra level of mystique around it. Caitlin nods, smiling as Iris gives her the date and details.

And then it is too late to change her mind, Caitlin unaware of the impact this one day would have on her life.

* * *

Nerves like butterflies in her stomach erupt as the day draws near, the mere thought of it enough to distract her from her studies, chemistry and biology playing second fiddle to the maelstrom of emotions inside her, playing havoc with her brain and heart. It is difficult to squash them down, but even at a young age she has mastered the skill, allowing herself a minute to wallow in its intensity before squashing it down, drowning out the noise with chemical equations and precipitation reactions and science. Because science was easy, it was comfortable, it wasn't scary in the slightest. It becomes a struggle to ignore the feelings when it is only a few days, a few hours away, Caitlin giving up on trying, throwing herself on her bed, praying for sleep she knows won't come.

And then it is here.

It is a nice, summer day, the school grounds of Central City High an eruption of colour and energy, the atmosphere buzzing from the excitement of students and parents and teachers alike, families and friends and couples walking through the grounds, smiles and laughter filling up the air, lifting up the spirits of everyone there.

Caitlin arrives early - she arrives everywhere early. She walks around, smiling softly to herself as she glances around. She walks around alone. It isn't really anybody's fault; Iris was running around, making sure everything was operating like a well-oiled machine, and Barry was trailing along. She knew no one else. And it showed. Showed to others, and to herself. Because everyone had someone, everyone but her. There was loneliness scratching at her heart, the small tickle enough to remind her that there was no one to enjoy it with.

It feels strange enjoying the carnival with no one else to share it with, so she relaxes, people watches until it is time for her to take her shift in the kissing booth. It brings a smile to her lips, imaginary lives created in an instant, the happiness of other - even imaginary - something that Caitlin enjoys. She is silly and out-there with the fictional lives of the students she's never met before, and she can't help but laugh at it all. There are some odd looks thrown her way, strangers confused as to why she was laughing by herself, and she doesn't blame them. But she doesn't care.

She catches sight of someone, a crowd of someone's really, but he stands out, wide smile, soulful eyes and long hair the blows freely in the wind. It causes her to stop in her spot, Caitlin struck by his presence, breath catching in that moment. She feels like a cheesy cliche, the way she can't look away, a flow of electricity through her veins, but it's real and true and she can't tear herself away.

Not once did she think he'd notice her standing, staring.

He does.

His was mid sentence, mouth moving a million miles an hour, hands gesticulating everywhere. It is an animated discussion at best, an argument at worst. But his attention flickers away from the guy with the glasses he was talking to, looks around. And he stops, mouth agape. The thought of ducking, of averting her gaze and ignoring him entirely floats through her mind, but she can't find the strength to, not when he is watching her the way he is. It is indescribable, the feeling fluttering inside her, the spark the crackles between them. She feels is, is surprised by it, and the temptation of crossing the distance between them, of introducing herself to the cute boy and a smile with enough power to run a generator, passes through her mind. And judging from his reaction, she thinks - she hopes - he is thinking the same thing.

But her phone rings.

It breaks her trance, Caitlin ducking her head on embarrassment, red tinting her cheeks. And how she maintains a steady voice when speaking to Iris she has no idea, her friend calling to plead with her to start fifteen minutes early. The fear returns then, a rock in her stomach, slowing down her mind and movements. And she forgets about the cute boy, Caitlin forcing herself to move toward the tent where the booth was, time speeding up around her.

Iris is waiting outside, pacing around, her face lighting up as she sees Caitlin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squeals, arms thrown around Caitlin's neck in a hug. "You're a lifesaver, you know that? I owe you girl, big time." Relief was coming out of her pores, Iris slipping her hand into Caitlin's, tugging her into the back of the tent and pushing her into a seat.

"Wait -" And Caitlin's heart is beating hard, the girl unable to deny reality for any longer. "What are you doing? What's - what's happening?"

"Lippie." It is a simple answer, Iris leaning over to the table beside Caitlin which the girl hadn't even noticed, rouge lipgloss in her hand. "Okay and pout." Iris holds her face still, Caitlin sticking out her lips as bright red lipgloss is placed on her lips. It only takes a few moments for her to complete the job and Iris caps the product, placing it in Caitlin's hand. "Strawberry flavoured, to give them something to crave later. Just remember to refresh regularly," Iris reminds her, eyes sparkling like diamonds as she smiles at her friend. "And have fun girl. Who knows who you'll meet in there." The wink is a bit much, Caitlin thinks, as Iris spins her around and pushes her to where Lisa is standing, Caitlin stumbling before she finds her stride, unsure and hesitant.

The older girl is oblivious to her entrance, Caitlin having to tap her on the shoulder in order to get her attention. She spins around, lipstick smudged slightly, hair like a Maybelline commercial. "You're replacing me?" At Caitlin's meek nod, Lisa sighs in relief, shoulders falling. "Thank god. Damn Len owed a favour to her boyfriend. Can't wait to ditch this place." She pauses, gaze flickering up and down Caitlin before smirking. "Might come back on the other side though." The words are smooth and red colours her cheeks and she stammers for words even after Lisa flounces out of the tent.

_Wait, Iris and Barry are dating? I thought she was still with Ed-_

Her thoughts are interrupted by the first person, a boy her age shuffling in, holding on to the rope that lead him from the entrance of the tent to the exit. He stops when he finds the knot to indicate he was beside her, the guy turning to his left where he was told she would be. It is a small peck on the lips, chaste, but not quick enough for him to feel cheated out of his money. It takes a few attempts for her to get the timing of it right, and she internally sighs in relief, the process not as nerve wracking as she imagined it to be.

There is a throng of people, both guys and girls, that line up in front of her tent, Iris bouncing as she sees the crowd of people waiting for a moment with Caitlin Snow, this mysterious beauty no one had yet to catch eyes upon. Curiosity and hormones can be a dangerous mix, but in this instance, it is only a profitable one.

One by one they come in, receive their kiss, and then slip out, the clock's hand slowing down for her, the afternoon taking forever. She checks her watch frequently, quietly counting down the hours and minutes until it is all over and she can resume her life outside these fabric walls.

She glances at the time, relief filling her as she realises there is just five minutes left of her shift, five more minutes until she can leave the tent and not look back. She figures that there is either five more customers, or that she can attempt to hold the first one for as long as possible to avoid the line. The school funds wouldn't miss out on the money and the other's wouldn't miss out on their kiss, another lad or lady waiting to take her place while she relaxes and enjoys the fair.

She calls for the gatekeeper-slash-money collector to send in another person.

And they do, a guy slowly feeling his way into the tent, stopping at the knot in the centre.

It's the boy from before.

Her heartbeat picks up at the sight of him, a blush colouring her cheeks and she hides her face before realising that they couldn't actually see her. He didn't know who she was.

... It leaves her a little disappointed.

Words get caught in her throat, Caitlin opening her mouth to say something, anything, but she can't. It would be difficult dragging this on when she can't form words around him.

But he beats her to the task. "I'm sorry," the guy rambles, standing there awkwardly, the blindfold over his eyes. The shirt is unique, Caitlin muffling a laugh as she reads the science pun on it, smiling brightly at the joke."I'm not usually like this. It's just that I lost a bet and this is the result and I'm so sorry." He stresses the last words and she isn't sure how to respond to it.

"I like your shirt," she offers sweetly instead.

He pulls a face. "Really?" It is followed quickly by a wince, as though he realises how it sounds out loud and regrets it immediately. "I'm not saying you don't understand it, because I'm sure you do. But everyone in our Science Club thinks it's the corniest thing ever. And, I mean, they are so wrong, but I figure consensus there would be reflected in the real world, so..." He drifts off, hand lifting from the rope to rub the back of his neck in nervousness, Caitlin watching as the bottom locks of his hair got caught up in the action.

"It's cute." She sounds a little different and gosh, she hopes he can hear the subtle changes in her voice.

He doesn't seem to, a smile stretching across his lips. "Okay, but would you wear it?" He is joking, but it doesn't stop the image flashing through her mind. Couples stole each others clothing, she thinks. Or at least, she stole Ronnie's jumpers when they were dating. She wouldn't mind taking his shirts.

"Yeah," she says eventually, realising he couldn't see her nod in the affirmative. "I would." The tops of his eyebrows come out from the blindfold and he is definitely sceptical. "Okay, not all the time," she amends, "but I would wear it."

He chuckles weakly, rubbing his exposed bicep as the silence between them draws on. "Sooo... we're doing this aren't we?"

"You did pay for it."

He nods at her words, but he doesn't make a move. But then quietly, "I'm not sure what I should be doing."

"Just stand there." She wraps her arms around his shoulders. She caves to her feelings and plays with his hair, twirling the soft locks around her finger. Caitlin may be in love with the way it feels. "Is this okay?"

He gulps, voice strained. "Yep."

And she is definitely affected by her little crush, voice soft as she leans in close, her eyelids fluttering closed. She stops when they are only an inch apart, hot puffs of air against her lips. "And is this okay?"

He nods, apparently losing his voice. His hand flexes beside his side and he itches to hold her.

Caitlin closes those scant centimetres between them, capturing his lips in a kiss.

The kiss is soft and gentle, Caitlin leaning into the guy in front of her more firmly as she feels warmth flood her being. The electricity from before shoots through her, and she likes the sensation, smiling against his lips as she lingers in the embrace.

The kiss is soft and gentle, until it's not.

He lets go of the rope, choosing instead to hold her, hands on her waist as he tugs her closer, the boy deepening the kiss. It takes her by surprise, but she leans into it easily, hands moving from his shoulders, one cupping the back of his neck to hold him to her, the other carding through his locks. And she would feel embarrassed at her moan if he didn't growl in response, the vibrations shooting through her, his fingers digging into her skin, the rope uncomfortable between them.

They pull away breathless and she considers pulling off his blindfold, wonders how he'll react to seeing her. "That... was unexpected," he chokes out.

"You're telling me," she sighs, slightly in love with the rasp in his voice, with the effect she had on him with just one kiss. And Caitlin is a hopeless romantic, already imagining the sound whispered in her ear as he tells her how perfect the kiss was, how he can't wait until he gets to do it again. And she imagines the hands on her waist, strong and tight, imagines them holding her hand, holding her close, imagines those lips on her neck, lightly peppering kisses as he tells her how he missed her, how he wants her. It sends a hot flush through her and she has to force a cough out to disguise the whimper that leaves her at the thought.

His face freezes at her words, the smile falling fractionally. "Wait - unexpected in a good way or a bad way?"

"Unexpected in a I-wouldn't-mind-doing-that-again way." She rushes out the words before she could second guess herself, Caitlin's eyes widening as she realises that yes, she actually said them out loud.

He looks surprised at the words, but it fades away, face lighting up with a grin. "You have a nice voice, you know that?"

She bites back her own smile, looking at him through her lashes. "That... that's a new one. Thanks."

"Anytime," he beams, pausing only to lick his lips. "Is that... strawberry?" A snort of laughter escapes her, Caitlin covering her mouth to muffle the sound, but he catches it, a smile, sweet and genuine, stretching on his face. "So I was wondering, do you wanna, I don't know, grab some Big Belly Burger sometime?" He sounds nervous. She thinks it's cute.

"Are you asking me out?" she asks coyly, a teasing smile on her lips. "But you don't even know what I look like."

"I don't need to." He says the words so confidently, so sure he wouldn't care, and she feels the butterflies returning, a swarm of them inside her stomach, fluttering around and leaving her feeling dizzy with a feeling she couldn't identify.

There is a disturbance at the back of the tent and Caitlin can hear voices coming from the direction. She thinks she hears Iris, thinks she hears her name. Caitlin turns to the mysterious guy, a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go anywhere, okay?"

He nods at her request and is only then that she rushes off, slipping out of the tent to answer questions for Iris. The girl relaxes at the sight of her, the young guy that was with Iris pushed inside. "I'm so sorry," Iris apologises, taking her hand. "Brad was late and I couldn't find anyone to take over. Oh gosh, girl, you're a lifesaver, thank you so much." A smile stretches across Iris' expression, more relaxed than she had been most of the day. "And now you're finished." She loops her arm in with Caitlin's, "so lets go have some fun!"

The reluctance from Caitlin to leave is obvious, the girl looking back to the tent. And she eventually breaks away from Iris, the girl turning her head to look at Caitlin quizzically. "I - I left something inside there," she says. It's not exactly a lie, a boy was left inside there. "You go ahead and I'll catch up." Iris nods slowly, a look in her eyes that tells Caitlin she hadn't quite sold herself. But she does go and Caitlin rushes back in the tent, an apology ready on her tongue.

But when she goes back, the guy is gone.

* * *

Caitlin can't stop thinking about the guy from the kissing booth, thinking of his smile and laugh and the way he kissed her so thoroughly, urgent and insistent as though she were the best thing his lips had ever touched, the way his hands were on her hips, the way they slid to her back, he made her feel like a goddess. And late at night she fantasises about him, those biceps where she could feel the strength underneath her fingertips, the hair that was longer than her school would allow him, the urge to run her fingers and touch it one she couldn't resist.

He is a distraction she never anticipated, never thought she'd have to fight. But he pops into her head when she revises her AP Physics, her mind drifting from the formula to the pun on his shirt to his face, his mouth, his smile. It isn't good and she'd been caught more than once in class daydreaming, the blush a permanent fixture on her face as Professor Wells calls her out.

He ruins her for other guys,

and she never even got his name.

It isn't good, just how much time she accidentally devotes into thinking about the boy, and she wonders if she could make up another excuse to visit Iris at her school, to attend Science Club meetings and carnivals until she bumps into him and gets his name. And number. And maybe another kiss. She shakes her head, laughing at herself, as she refocusses on her work. It would be obvious and desperate on her part, and there was no way that he would still be single, not for this long. Not him.

It isn't healthy Caitlin tells herself eventually, isn't good for her to daydream over a boy she's likely to never meet again, isn't good for her to get so distracted from her school work, not when she needs the scholarship for college. And so she tries to forget him, forces herself to. Her energy is directed to the state science competition approaching in a few weeks, Caitlin a core part of her school's team. Succeeding would be an incredible achievement and a highlight on her application forms.

It would be just what she needs to get out from under her mother's shadow and show the world that she, Caitlin Snow, was a scientific genius in her own right.

And she succeeds in forgetting him.

Mostly.

* * *

The next time she really gets to spend time with Iris is at the State Science Competition finals. Not that Iris was competing; she was involved in the school newspaper and student council, but science bored her more than anything else. She however, was a wonderfully supportive friend... for Barry.

The boy was a part of the Central City Stars and as Iris' official best friend she had gone to support him.

The sight of the competition shouldn't have relaxed Caitlin, she knew how intelligent Barry was, the guy able to read at superhuman speeds and absorb the information just as quickly. He was the enemy, but he was also her friend. So she approaches them, Barry yelping as Caitlin bumps his hip with hers, surprising him. He glares at both her and Iris as the other girl start laughing, Barry crossing his arms in mock annoyance. "That's it Cait, no more Mr Nice-Guy."

"Barry I don't think you can change. That's definitely a part of your molecular structure." There is confusion as to whether she was teasing him or complimenting him and he chooses to bite his tongue. She smiles widely at him, sliding her arm around his shoulder, giving him a one-armed hug. It is enough to crack his mood, Barry pulling her close, a whisper of good luck against the side of her head. "Glad to see you've come to support me Iris."

Iris hesitates and Barry's face falls at the sight. It is enough to have Iris cave, a smile on her face as she loops her arm with Barry. "Sorry girl, here for my school."

"So what do I need to bribe you with to have you switching sides Iris?" she teases, Barry looking put-out as Iris pretends to ponder it over.

"A cute guy would be enough."

Caitlin grins at her, turning her head to search the crowd. "Hey Oliver!" And they watch as a boy lifts his head, turning to her, a quizzical look upon his face. And Iris hums in approval, gaze flicking over the man before smirking at Caitlin. The other girl shakes her head, and he goes back to whispering with the blonde beside him.

"You thought about that?" Iris whispers, eyes dancing in mirth.

She laughs. "Of course, I've got eyes."

"I'm right here you guys," Barry complains, crossing his arms and pouting at the pair.

The synchronised 'we know' is enough to have them erupting into giggles.

it is also enough to steal the attention of the blonde beside Oliver, the girl squealing and dragging him along with her to the group.

"Caitlin!" Felicity almost stumbles into her, letting go of Oliver to pull her into a hug.

"Guys this is Felicity and Oliver, Felicity, Oliver this is Barry and Iris." They all wave (most wave, not Oliver, he just watches, teases of a smile on his lips) and she hopes they get along, her best friends from school and her best friends from her childhood some of the closest people Caitlin had in her life. They exchange pleasantries and Barry looks at Oliver in awe, the boy so much bigger up close, questions on his diet and exercise regime rolling off his tongue. Caitlin and Iris try and muffle their laughter, to varying degrees of success, and Barry glares at them before turning back to Oliver.

The boys go off on their own, and Caitlin is almost positive that, despite Oliver's apparent reluctance, they would be fast friends.

It leaves the girls together, Felicity rambling on about her revision on the developments of superconductors and microchips. It worries Caitlin, isolating Iris by talking science when she wouldn't be able to keep up.

"You're -"Iris starts and Caitlin holds her breath, unsure how Iris will react. Because while she teases Barry and Caitlin about their nerdiness, they grew up together, Felicity - she wouldn't understand, not when she was teased incessantly in Vegas, no one able to understand her genius. "- Incredible," Iris finishes, breathing out in awe. Her words have Felicity lighting up in pride and Caitlin could kiss Iris for that reaction, for the way it has Felicity stumbling over her words, denying the impressiveness of her knowledge.

"It's not too late to jump ship," Caitlin teases and Felicity laughs and this, she thinks, this is perfect.

But then she sees him. The boy from the the kissing booth. With his long, soft hair and wonderful smile and shirt with another ridiculous pun, it can't be anyone else.

And of course he is, she thinks. He was a part of his own science club, he had told her that before. So of course he would come to the competition to represent his school. But she hadn't thought that she'd meet him again, hadn't thought it would be in this environment, surrounded by these people, this pressure on her to not get distracted. He catches her staring at him, his brows furrowing at he stares back.

And her shift in behaviour is slight, but its obvious, Felicity stopping mid sentence, mouth pulled into an 'o' and frowning in concentration as she watches Caitlin, gaze sliding across to where the other girl was focussing. "Is that him?"

The question has Caitlin jumping, eyes owlish as her gaze darts between the pair of them, Felicity smirking and Iris almost vibrating in excitement. "No. What? Who?"

"Okay girl, if you plan on lying to us, you really need to work on that. So -" Iris strains her neck, looking side to side to catch a glimpse of the mysterious guy. "Who is it and how did you meet?"

"The cute guy she made out with at the kissing booth ages ago." Felicity adjusts her glasses, swaying to the side to bump shoulders with Caitlin, the girl now stiff. "And the main star of all her fantasies."

Iris turns to her quickly, eyes sparkling like diamonds, the smile on her face enough to weaken most people. "You never told me you met someone at the kissing booth Cait! You know I would have tracked them down for you."

"Felicity, remind me never to tell you anything again. Ever." The words lack much bite, Felicity looking too proud of herself to show any remorse for revealing that information to Iris.

"You should go over there, say hi, grab his number." Iris nods like it is the obvious thing to do, like approaching the person you've been fantasising over and saying hello is an easy and simple thing to do. Which, maybe for her it is. But she was the hottest girl at Central City High and was dating the hottest (and sweetest) guy there so Caitlin takes her advice with a grain of salt.

"Are you _insane_?!" she hisses, Caitlin blushing at the mere thought of it. "I could never do that."

"Cait, babe, you need to go for it." And she thinks Iris is far too perceptive, her gaze softening as she takes Caitlin's hands between her own. "You're an incredible girl and he'd be crazy to reject you. Don't - don't do this to yourself."

It is sweet, but strikes too close to home, the walls around her heart struck with the vibrations from the words. Because he already had. He left. She asked him to wait and he left, left her.

"He's still competition Iris." The girl nods, but Caitlin can see the cogs turning in her head. And she finds herself watching Iris as the competition nears its start and the groups congregate, Iris sidling to the Central City Stars, pulling Barry to the side. Caitlin knows she should be paying attention to her own group, but Iris' face is lighting up and Barry's is even worse. Her stomach swoops when they both turn and meet her gaze, the twinkle in their eyes unnerving her. Last time Iris had looked at her like that Caitlin had been roped into the Kissing Booth.

It is Ronnie who gets her attention, a hand on her shoulder and a concerned look on his face. She offers him a smile, forcing herself to forget about the conspiratorial look between her two friends. She turns back to Professor Wells, the man finishing his talk, the team walking to their table. Felicity sits at the head of the table, the leader of their team, Caitlin in between Lily Stein and Ronnie Raymond.

She turns her head, Barry at the top of his own table, Wally - Iris' younger brother beside him, the pair discussing something. And then she sees him, the boy from the kissing booth having a much more heated discussion with the guy in glasses beside him. She thinks they might be arguing but it stops suddenly, the guy looking up and catching her watching them.

It has her ducking her head, Caitlin letting herself get caught up in Ronnie and his easy going demeanour, lets its wash over her, lets it help her forget the pressure of the competition, the nerves over a guy who had no idea who she is. He is relaxing, Lily and Felicity joining the conversation easily. And, when the adjudicator signifies the beginning of the competition, Caitlin feels as though she can take on the world.

The first round is general science questions, each team given a set of questions, the four allowed to discuss before the team captain answered. The timer for each question does heighten her nerves, but Caitlin is surrounded by her best friends and it is easy to forget that this isn't a mock challenge set by Professor Wells.

They don't miss a single question, but then, neither does Barry's team.

The second round commences after a slight break, the rules changing. A buzzer is before each of them, the questions addressed to both teams, the points going to whichever school had the student answer it correctly. The questions were more specialised, choosing different branches of science and also mathematics. The initial questions were physics related and, while she was exceptional at the subject, Ronnie... he was a class above. He was doing spectacularly, though the other team had multiple individuals who also seemed to specialise in that area.

But then the boy hits the button and time all but stops for Caitlin.

Her heart rate picks up, the organ beating hard and fast, trying to escape from its confines in her chest. And it's him, she knows it when he speaks, the same warm timbre, same softness and joy, even in this scenario. And she can't tear her gaze away from him, can't muster the strength to. He catches her, he always seems to catch her, but it isn't enough.

He looks confused, but meets her gaze all the same. She doesn't know what's going through his head, assumes he thinks it is a method to throw him off. But she can feel the electricity, even if he can't. And she's crazy, she must be, to feel an intensity between them when he doesn't recognise her. But she had spent months dreaming about this moment, and now it is happening, it doesn't seem real. So she stares,

and he stares back.

Physics questions exhausted, they move on to biology, her speciality.

Caitlin moves without conscious thought, hitting the buzzer, her lightbulb flashing, indicating that she had reacted fastest. Her voice is crisp as she answers that it is mitochondria which is the powerhouse of the cell, gaze still locked with the mystery boy as the words roll off of her tongue. And she can see it, can pinpoint the very moment realisation hits him. It isn't immediate, his brows furrowing as he struggles to place why the voice is so familiar, but then his eyebrows rise and his jaw drops, lips forming an 'o'.

Only then does she have the strength to break the connection between them, Caitlin staunchly avoiding his gaze throughout the rest of the round. She can feel it, feel the intensity of it burning against her skin, his gaze unwavering. It licks at her skin, and she can feel it across all of her, Caitlin biting back her feelings, her need to look at him. Because if it is disgust in his gaze, if it is disappointment... she wouldn't be able to handle that.

The Lily and Caitlin duo answering the majority of questions in chemistry and biology, though Barry does pose a challenge. Mathematics is Wally's strong suit, and Felicity has a challenge facing the other two members of Barry's team when it turns to technology. The race is too close to call, the weighting of questions varying depending on difficulty.

It is then that there is a break called, the teams disbanding to wait for the reveal of the final, the members jittery with excitement. Ronnie pulls them all into a group hug, the boy so sure they won against the other team. Caitlin isn't quite so confident, but he had always been the voice of optimism when they were dating, it was one of the endearing things about him, even if it was the cause for more than one argument, and she remembers why he is universally liked.

Lily spots her parents in the audience and rushes off to him, Ronnie and Felicity lingering with Caitlin in the sidelines of the stage, discussing how they thought they went and ways they could improve. They are joined by Lily and Mr Stein, the small girl dragging her father to the group, the rest of them soaking up his advice and commendations. But there is a lull in the conversation, something distracting Felicity, and it wasn't Oliver.

"So kissing booth cutie is staring at you," Felicity says with a delighted smile, looking over Caitlin's shoulder before waving at him. It has her stiffening, Caitlin determined to not cave in and check whether that was true.

"What?" Ronnie doesn't sound sad or disappointed, merely curious at the descriptor and, for the millionth time, Caitlin is pleased that their breakup went as smoothly as it did. Mr Stein however, he looks sharply at the other team, a discerning eye on them as he scrutinises the boy.

"Nothing," Caitlin says in response to Ronnie, burying her head in her hands. "And we are _not_ calling him that!" It is a harsh whisper to Felicity, but she brushes it off. Professor Wells congratulates them on their effort in his own way, stiff and formal, with an undercurrent of genuine care and fondness for them all that has them beaming anyway. Mr Stein, he is more affectionate, pulling the girls into a hug, tells them that he was proud of them whether they win or lose, tells them they all have bright futures ahead of them. To Ronnie he offers a brisk handshake, the boy rolling his eyes, even as he smiles and accepts the handshake.

The bell rings indicating the break is over and a winner had been determined. So she turns to walk back to their table, Caitlin catching Barry watching her and smirking, while conversing with the boy from the kissing booth. She hates that she blushes as the look Barry gave her, plans her revenge, as he keeps on looking at her, wavering between the two. He gives up all pretence of having a conversation with the guy, especially as the kissing booth cutie (and damn it Felicity, she _will _get revenge for that) wasn't wavering - he was most definitely staring at her.

* * *

They win, and she can't help the smile and laughter that escape her when they pull aside and it finally hits her. They all walk off with a cheer, Ronnie pulling Caitlin into a hug and spinning her around. She laughs, her heart light and smile easy, the pair of them joined by Felicity and Lily, the group basking in the glory of their success. But then Ronnie goes off with his family, Felicity with Oliver. Caitlin looks around, almost hoping that the win would summon her mother, with arms open and words of support and pride spilling forth.

It is a fruitless dream, but she's content. She has Mr Stein pull her into a hug, tears in his eyes as he tells her and Lily that he is proud of his two girls and he knew they would be special. It is nice, and Lily ribs him about Caitlin being his favourite daughter that has wet laughter coming from Mr Stein and half-hearted denials. He's not her dad, but he is just as much her parent as her mother, Mr Stein there for her since her early childhood, the man a rock when her dad was sick and passed, Lily the sister she never had.

They offer her a ride home, but she shakes her head, Caitlin already having organised a ride with Barry and Iris. She leaves the Stein family in search for her friends, searching the crowd for the opposing team's student support group. She finds Iris easily, the girl throwing her arms around Caitlin's neck in a strong hug. "I knew you could do it girl!"

Barry huffs from her side, crossed arms and mock anger. "And here I was thinking you had my back Iris." He breaks easily, pulling Caitlin into a hug of his own. "Congrats Cait, you guys were really incredible." He whispers it against the side of her head, and there is no disappointment or envy in his tone.

Her smile almost splits her face as she squeezes him just that bit more before letting go. "Thanks Barry, you did pretty spectacularly yourself."

"Yeah well," and he beams at her words, hand rubbing the back of his neck as he becomes shy at the praise. "We'll get you next year."

It is enough to elicit a scoff from Caitlin, a rebuttal on her tongue. But it dies immediately, Barry and Iris exchanging looks, the pair communicating without words, the girl's eyes widening. "What is it?" Caitlin sounds suspicious, she is suspicious, but it isn't going to go well, she knows it.

"Well," Iris starts, dragging the vowel along. "Remember how I promised to take you home for the weekend, well, I promised Barry I'd take him out for dinner to celebrate so I organised another ride for you." She rushes the words out, the pair preparing to run.

"Well I can come along for a celebratory dinner, especially since I _won_." Her voice has an edge, her arms crossed and Iris winces at her choice of words.

"Did I say celebratory? I meant conciliatory. To make up for the fact he lost - you being there, it would be like salt in the wounds. Don't worry, you'll like Cisco." And they make a run for it, leaving Caitlin confused and alone.

She uncrosses her arms, pouting at where her friends used to be standing, muttering to herself. "Who the hell is Cisc -"

She turns around and there he is, the mystery boy from the kissing booth. Right in front of her. "Oh."

He offers her a wave, a shy smile on his face. "That would be me." And she's left speechless. Because he's right in front of her. Talking to her. She hadn't prepared for this, there were no binders on this scenario. "So you're Caitlin?" She can only nod mutely, wide eyed as she tries to process it all. He seems to be handling it better than her. "Well, congrats on the win. You guys were the better team, though Hartley would object to that." He barks out a laugh and Caitlin finds herself falling that little bit more with him.

"I like your shirt." It is a direct callback to their conversation from before, Caitlin more shy now open and vulnerable. "It's cute."

He sucks in a breath, and yeah, he definitely remembers her, remembers their last encounter. The butterflies return, fluttering away in her stomach, each flap of their wings forming tornadoes inside her.

"Okay," and his voice is hoarse, Cisco taking a step closer to her. "But would you wear it?" They are closer now, so much closer. She can see the shine of his hair, the slight stubble across his jawline. She can hear the inflection in his tone, the fear of her response.

And Caitlin is almost breathless. "Yeah."

He's staring at her like she is a vision, a masterpiece that he is trying to memorise what she looks like, like she's a mirage that would disappear if he were to reach over and touch her. It sends her heart into overdrive, the awe shining in his eyes. "What?" she asks, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear, a small smile on her lips.

"I knew you'd be beautiful." His voice is warm and she melts at the words, at the sincerity infused in his tone.

But still she rolls her eyes, determined to keep this light. "And you could tell by listening to my voice?"

"Your voice, your personality, your laugh. You were so beautiful and sweet and I knew, no matter what you looked like, it would be beautiful." And well, crap. Because she was determined to keep it light and he went there, baring his heart out to her, Caitlin drowning easily in the emotion of those few words.

"Then why did you disappear?" She sounds so small asking the question that had haunted her for so long. "I said I'd be right back and when I returned you were gone." There is a vulnerability in her tone, and his smile flickers and falls.

"The other dude showed up and your lipstick was all over my mouth, so I couldn't really lie and say I was waiting for a kiss. I had to go." He sounds so sad, voice low and soft and she'd drop it if she didn't need answers so desperately, these thoughts plaguing her during the darkest nights, when her memories of their kiss morphed into nightmares of 'what-ifs' and 'why's'.

"You could have waited at the exit, I went around the tent three times hoping I'd just missed you." There is an embarrassment which tints her confession, a secret she had cradled to her chest, not even admitting it to Felicity.

"I guess I was scared. There was a beautiful, smart, funny girl who is, by the way, an incredible kisser. I didn't get why she'd be interested in me." His head drops and she misses it already, misses how his eyes shine and how his laugh makes her heart skip a beat. The self deprecation kills her, Caitlin reaching out for him, her hand on his cheek, lifting his head back up.

She thinks he sees her emotion, her acceptance, in her eyes, Cisco covering her hand with his own. "She was." It is a croak, Caitlin choked up by her feelings. At the way his eyes dim, she amends herself, "She _is_."

There is a spark of hope and she wants to stoke it, wants to see it grow, see it consume them both. "I mean, you have complete permission to slap me or stop me, I won't fight you or be upset, but I've been dreaming about this since I first got to kiss you and I'd really like to do it again." And again, he is able to render her speechless, his eyes, so dark and beautiful, darting between her own, looking for any sign of reluctance on her part. She can only nod, lips separating in anticipation. And it is her which makes the first move, leaning forward, nose skimming the skin of his cheek, but it is Cisco who closes the distance, a gentle hand on her chin, tilting it closer to him as he takes a breath before pressing their mouths together.

And it is just as glorious as she remembered.

It is different than before, the kiss gentle and soft this time, no urgency, no fear of the other person disappearing. It is almost fragile, the soft brush of lips together, once, twice, thrice. It is then that Caitlin can't stand the teasing, lifting herself on her toes to press the kiss more firmly. It has him smiling against her, his hands settling on her hips and she can only hope that the rest of their kisses leave her like this. They break it slowly, Caitlin opening her eyes, sight blurry, until it focusses on him. Giggling isn't something that she would accompany first kisses, but it isn't their first, even if it feels like it.

"I'm pretty sure I owe you Big Belly Burger. Remember?" He sounds so unsure, as though she hadn't replayed his voice for months, hadn't stared at him all afternoon because she wanted him to recognise her, to mean what he had said. As though he hadn't stolen her breath with a simple kiss. But still, it is enough to bring out a blush, Caitlin suddenly fascinated with the ground below, the toe of her shoe swiping lightly over the floor underneath it.

"Yeah, I remember." She steals a glance through her lashes, confidence growing along with his smile.

He offers her his hand, a shy smile on his face. "Well come on then, I gotta make this the best first date ever, and we can't waste daylight."

Her heart skips a beat at the words 'first date', and she cannot believe this is real life. Her hand slides into his perfectly and she feels like it was made to hold her own, Cisco running his thumb over her knuckles. It is calloused and she knows there are stories she doesn't know, stories she'll enjoy learning about.

And she follows him without resistance as he leads her to his car, as he drives down to Central City where the best Big Belly Burger was located.

She follows him without resistance as they both fall deeper in love with each other.

* * *

Seven years, two PhDs, two Masters and a doctorate between the pair of them, Caitlin and Cisco were still going strong. It had been difficult, with different universities and streams of studies, but they had survived the distance, had thrived in their new environment and grown stronger as a pair. But they had been brought back together, and by Professor Wells of all people. When he had started STAR Labs he had wanted experience, but he also had wanted passion and innovation and youth. He had convinced Caitlin to come back to Central City and she convinced him to hire Cisco.

(There was no convincing needed, he was already on the list).

It was exciting, finally being in the same city, in the same apartment, in the same bed. The flutter of butterflies hadn't disappeared, not in all the years of dating him. All she needed was a smile from him early morning when the sun bathed him in a golden glow, all she needed was a hand on her shoulder at work when she was struggling through the chemical composition required to trigger a chemical reaction. All she needed was a look, a touch, a smile, and she was right back to being a teenager on her first date, to the girl manning the kissing booth, unaware of the impact it would have on her life.

He means everything to her and so, when she hears from Professor Wells that Cisco had taken a half day without telling her, she grows concerned, Caitlin counting down the minutes before rushing out the door, heading immediately to their apartment.

It is with shaky fingers she tries to out the key in the door, Cisco having not responded to any of her texts. A sigh of relief leaves her as it finally, _finally_, slips into the hole, the door swinging open.

And she's left standing at the entrance, shocked still at the sight before.

There is a booth at the entrance of their apartment, red fabric forming a tent, blocking off everything else except for the neon sign in front of her.

_Fiancee booth. Entrance fee: your heart._

Caitlin fails to stifle the gasp that escapes her, hands moving belatedly to cover her mouth, breath hitching as the magnitude of what is about to happen hits her. It has her heart thundering in her chest, and she can't get it under control, can barely make herself inhale oxygen.

She drops her stuff by the door, trembling fingers pulling the curtain aside so she could enter the tent. There are tears before she ever sees him, electronic candles around the structure, setting the atmosphere. And there he is, kneeling in the middle, Cisco dressed up in a tuxedo, an open velvet box outstretched in his hands, an anxious smile on his face as her gaze falls to the diamond ring in the box.

"Cisco." It's all she can manage, Caitlin left a blubbering mess at the sight before her. She drops to her knees before him immediately and so easily, the need to be closer to him, to be right by his side one she had accepted long ago. And he drops the box to his side, hands lifting up to cup her face, thumbs swiping across her cheekbones, calloused finger pads sending shivers through her. He's shaking, thumb stuttering in its movements, even as she leans into his touch, Caitlin soaking everything about the moment in. He only stops to wipe his thumb against the thighs of his pants, Caitlin catching the glitter of water on his skin from the glow of the candles.

And _oh_, she thinks. _I'm crying._

"Welcome to your fiance booth Cait, you enter alone and leave with a fiance." His voice trembles and his eyes are shining.

"Should I be worried about the line that was behind me," she jokes, a weak smile on her face.

But it is enough, Cisco relaxing, a chuckle leaving him as he shakes his head at her words. "It's only for you Cait, my heart is only for you." His voice is more steady and she can't help herself, Caitlin tilting her head, a lingering kiss pressed against the inside of his wrist. She holds her lips there, the feeling of his pulse underneath her skin sending chills through her. The tears start to well up once more, the sight of Cisco blurring before her, and she whispers her confession of love against his skin.

His other hand strokes the other side of her face, Cisco tucking the hair behind her ear so that he could continue. And she wants to pause moment, wishes it were possible just spend her life as happy as she was in this singular moment of time, her heart threatening to burst from joy.

She mourns the loss of contact, Cisco eventually letting go of her face, Caitlin no longer crying. And he picks up the box. There isn't a question of her response, she had known it for years now, had only waited for the right time. The temptation is there to nod, to say 'yes' and slide the ring on her finger in that moment, the seconds going by without her being his fiancee almost agonising. But she knows Cisco, knows he prepared this night for so long, and she can't fathom interrupting him in it.

"I love you," he breathes, and crap, crap, crap, that's all he needs to say for the tears to restart, the adoration evident in his voice. She wipes the tears away desperately, paws at her cheeks, cursing her emotion. Because he pauses and she just wants him, wants him to ask the question, wants to tell him yes, wants it all now.

"I love you too Cisco," she sniffles, a smile on her lips and the tears finally stop, her vision to Cisco, just Cisco. She can see his nervous grin and she wants to kiss it all away.

"I've loved you for so long Cait, ever since I kissed this incredible girl at a kissing booth and she thought I had a cool shirt. I knew then there wouldn't be any one else who would come close to you." She whimpers at his words and she knew it too, knew her life wouldn't be anywhere as incredible if she didn't have him to share it with. Her heart aches for him, for the tremble in his voice as he tells her these words. "I never thought it'd be possible for you to like me back, to love me back. But by some miracle you did, you do, and I thank God for that every single day, thank Him that you're the first thing I can see in the morning, the last thing I see at night. I thank Him because you're my soulmate Cait, there isn't any one in the world I could love like I love you. You make me happy Caitlin Snow, so very, incredibly happy and you have my heart, my soul, you have all of me." It hurts, physically hurts, to stay still and listen as Cisco talks, Caitlin itching to hug him, to pepper his face with kisses, to show him just how happy he makes her. He had always been more eloquent with matters of the heart. But she doesn't, forces herself to wait for him to ask that question with bated breath, her heartbeat stuttering as he opens himself up to her. "I'm yours, I always have, always will be. I'm just hoping that you're mine -" She's already nodding at his words, the smile spreading across her lips, " - and that you'll be okay making it official." He proffers up the ring to her, Cisco offering her a smile that makes her fall in love with him all over again. "Will you marry me Cait?"

She nods, laughs in glee as he slides the ring on her finger, Caitlin pouncing on him, pinning him to the ground as she hovers above him. She takes the moment to pause, to absorb this and him and she hadn't seen it coming all those years ago when she agreed to help Iris with her fundraiser. He looks so beautiful she thinks, memorising the sight of Cisco on his back, hands by his head, fingers interlocked with her own. He looks up at her, smile splitting his face in half, and she can't contain her sigh. "Do you think that we would have got together if we didn't do the kissing booth?"

The words slip out absentmindedly, Caitlin unaware she was even thinking it until she hears the words come from her mouth. Cisco tilts his head, the hair splayed against the floor underneath him. "I dunno Cait, I can't imagine my life without you. I don't. There's no point in torturing myself like that because I have you. God, I still can't believe you said yes," he chuckles, awe and adoration in his gaze. "I don't think there is a universe out there that doesn't have you and me together." He says the words so simply, but the force of it against her heart, it is overpowering.

_He's beautiful and he's smart and he's sweet and he's kind. And he's mine._

* * *

It is a fiance booth, but they still got their kisses.

No blindfold necessary.


End file.
